


Motel Confessions

by TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Lesbian Character, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha/pseuds/TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha
Summary: Max and Chloe stop at a motel for the night after driving through the day. They're both tired and worn out. This past week has been exhausting, so a good night's sleep should do them some good.





	

There was a mournful silence between them. It was unsettling, but neither of them could get up the courage to speak. Max wanted to say something like an apology, but she just couldn't get her lips to part. So she sat in the passenger seat while Chloe drove and she rehearsed their inevitable conversation. They didn't know where they planned on going. Just anywhere other than the destroyed town that held their painful pasts. Max couldn't watch the trees zip by her; it made her too dizzy. She stared down at her lap, but moved closer to Chloe. Gently she rested her head on her tense shoulder. Long slender fingers cleanched tightly around the steering wheel. 

After a few minutes, there was a deep sigh and a feeling of comfort washed over the truck. Slowly Chloe relaxed and her grip lessened. Her shoulders slumped a bit and she leaned into Max. Now was a better time than any, Chloe supposed. "Max. I'm sorry about Warren and everyone else you lost." Usually, when Chloe mentioned Warren it was with a malicious tone, but this time she spoke with only remorse. 

"I-I'm not. Chloe I couldn't let you die. I-I can't lose you." Max brushed her lips along Chloe's neck and cheek. "I am so sorry about your mom though." Silent tears slowly slipped down soft cheeks. They were both crying silently. 

Guilt was eating away at Chloe. So many people had died so she could live. An entire town was destroyed, but had she deserved any of it? Looking at Max and feeling her heart swell with love and admiration, she nodded slightly. Maybe she didn't deserve it, but Max was the most amazing person she'd ever met, and Max deserved happiness. Chloe seemed to make her happy, and that thought seemed to ease most of her pain and guilt and caused her feelings for Max to grow. 

\--

Motel beds are never anyone's favorite place to sleep. However, when compared to Chloe's beat up old pickup truck, I would take the motel bed anyday. Ugh, and the shower. Standing under the hot water I felt the guilt and worry of the day wash away. The door handle jiggled quietly as it opened. Soft footsteps padded across the tile floor. 

It was silent for a moment, and then a cautious hand wrapped around the edge of the shower curtain. It sat there for a minute; giving me a chance to stop it if I wanted to. I didn't move to stop it as the curtain was slowly pulled open. Chloe smiled at me weakly and stepped into the shower. "You're taking so long I'm surprised there's any hot water left in the whole motel." She gave a half-hearted chuckle and ran her hair under the water. 

I watched her as she got her body wet under the hot shower. She was so beautiful and just alive. I leaned against the wall of the shower. "Chloe, if I had to do it all over again...I would. I don't regret saving you, and I never will." Chloe was frowning deeply at me, and she opened her mouth to argue. 

"Max-"

"I mean it, Chloe. I love you, and there's no way I could let you die." I ran my hand up and down her arm. Her eyes were fixed on the ground, and she stared unyieldingly. Pouring a glob of motel shampoo in my hands, I kissed Chloe's cheek. A blush filled her cheeks but her eyes didn't move. I began to massage the shampoo into her hair. She shivered and leaned into my touch as I washed her body. 

I dried her off with a sort of soft motel towel and we walked back out to the bedroom. She sat motionless on the bed. Her behavior wasn't like her, but considering this last week I figured she was allowed to have an off-night. I handed her one of my bigger shirts and a pair of her underwear from our bag. I helped her slide them on. She laid down and I pulled the blanket over her. I went around shutting off all the lights before crawling in next to her. 

It was awkward at first. Was she ok with me cuddling her? Can I kiss her? I didn't know, so I just stayed quiet and kept my distance. I'm not sure his much time passed, but eventually Chloe rolled over and buried her face in my neck. She let out a shaky breath as I put my arm around her. "You said you love me..." my heart caught in my throat. I did say that, didn't I. "I love you to, Max."


End file.
